Agents In Love'
by RCCR
Summary: NCIS Special Agent Andrea Davison, OC, gets back to her apartment, she finds her niece murdered. Everything then seems to go wrong.
1. The shock

NCIS- Angie

I do not own NCIS.

Chapter 1

I was talking to my mum on my mobile, as I'd landed in Washington DC about 2 weeks before I started my job as an NCIS agent, which I was starting today so it didn't help me being about 30 minutes late.

I was talking to her as I'd been so busy lately with all the unpacking to do, I didn't even get chance to call her and tell her what it was like here.

It wasn't the best time when she rang me as I was coming back from doing a bit of food shopping, as I had nothing in the fridge.

"Andrea, have you met any guys yet?" She said to me.

My mum is typical when it comes to my love life. She normally asks what's been happening lately, have I met and guys? Am I sleeping with anyone yet?

"Mum, I've told you before, my love life isn't any of your business," I replied.

I then had to balance the phone between my left shoulder and left ear, as I was trying to get my apartment keys out of my bag. When I eventually found them I opened the door and shouted to my two nieces.

"I'm home!"

Nobody answered. I plonked my bags down and as soon as I turned around, I screamed the entire apartment down! I dropped my phone. There on the carpet, lay my niece Brittany, dead, surrounded in a pool of blood. Her right hand raised up behind her head at an angle and her other arm down in front of her head. Her legs spread out.

Next to her was my other niece, Carly. Her hands were covered in Brittany's blood and most of her arms and clothes were too. She was kneeling by Brittany's side, sobbing and holding her hands up horizontally in front of her. Carly was staring at me crying her eyes out. I didn't want to question her just yet, as she'd just lost her sister, and the state she was in, she might not have been able to give a straight answer.

I bent down on the other side of my dead niece and placed my hand on the non-bloody part of her head.

"Still warm," I whispered.

I then reached for my mobile. I dialled the correct numbers into my mobile. I wasn't calling for the FBI or normal police department. I phoned NCIS.

"Gibbs," I started, " its Andrea, get over to my apartment, now!"


	2. The crime scene

Chapter 2

I was still kneeling down next to Brittany's body when the team finally arrived.

Special Agents Leroy Jethro Gibbs (the boss), Anthony Dinozzo and Timothy McGee. Also from NCIS there was Officer Ziva David (she used to be A Mossad), head Medical Examiner Dr. Donald Mallard (formally known as Ducky to his work colleagues) and also Jimmy Palmer (Ducky's assistant Medical Examiner).

I was wearing a pair of gloves that were left over from the box I had in my bedroom in England, as I used to do a lot of dissecting in there. I also used to work for CSI in England.

I didn't want to touch or fiddle around with the body or the scene too much, as the NCIS team would obviously want to investigate.

I saw Gibbs and the team going under the crime scene tape and coming towards me.

I got up from the carpet.

"Special Agent Gibbs," he said to me showing me his ID, "you must be Andrea."

"You can call me Angie, Gibbs," I said to him.

He then introduced me to Ducky and Palmer.

"This is Dr. Mallard, our head Medical Examiner and his assistant Medical Examiner, Jimmy Palmer."

"You can just call me Ducky," Ducky said to me.

I could see Tony and Ziva behind the tape, talking. They were coming towards me. With latex gloves on and cameras in each pair of hands, they and we were ready to start the investigation.

Special Agent McGee was also with them

"Angie," Gibbs started, " This is Special Agent Dinozzo, Special Agent McGee and Officer Ziva David."

Tony then leant forwards.

"Call, me Tony," he said in a cute accent, " can I ask you a few questions?"

"Be my guest Tony," I was flirting with him, "go ahead!"

We went under the crime scene tape and stood either side of the corridor.

"What were you doing before the murder was committed," Tony asked.

"I was on my mobile, I mean cell, sorry, I'm only just getting used to different American words," I replied nervously.

"Don't worry, just try your best."

"Well, anyway, I was on my, _cell, _to my mum as I was just coming back from doing some food shopping, as I had nothing in my fridge."

"Go on."

"I was unlocking the door with it balanced between my left shoulder and left ear. I stepped into my apartment and plonked my bags down. I turned around only to find my niece, Brittany, dead and my other niece Carly kneeling beside her with blood all over her hands and a few injuries to her face."

"Do you mind if I ask Carly a few questions?"

"Yeah, sure. Carly?" I shouted.

"Yes Angie?" Carly replied.

"Could I borrow you a sec, please?" I asked her.

She came over to me.

"Would you mind if Special Agent Dinozzo asked you a few questions?" I asked her gently.

Carly wasn't the sort of girl that minded to much, but I thought I'd ask her if it was ok to for her to be asked questions as of the state she was in.

"What basically happened and where were you when this all happened?" Tony was doing his best to be nice. It so worked!

Carly replied:

"I was in the lounge doing some homework when I saw Britters coming out of the guest room. I vaguely remember the sound of her, on her DS playing Mario Kart, I'm not sure. But anyway, she came out of the guest room about to get a drink from the kitchen, when I saw someone with a gun in the apartment across the street. I screamed and tried to push her out of the way but it was too late. I missed the bullet, but Brittany didn't. That's why I was on my knees and my body was covered in blood as I fell on top of her when the bullet hit her."

"How big was the gun?"

"Well, it looked about the size of your average black pistol."

"Thanks, and did you see what the shooter looked like?"

"I don't really remember, but I recall seeing some sort of red and purple acrylic nails. Not the nicest to look at but, well yeah, that's all I can remember."

"Thanks for answering Carly," Tony said, " I'll let you know if wee need any more answers."

Carly nodded her head.

I then had a thought and went to ask Gibbs.

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, if my apartment is the crime scene, would I have to stay somewhere else?"

"I'll find out that when we get to NCIS."

"Ta."


End file.
